10 Pairings for Ichijou Takuma
by sephira-san
Summary: It's Takuma's turn for the 10 now...This is for the LJ comm 10 whores...The ratings will vary of course from K-M...The last 2 chapters are now up.
1. Lost Item

**Title: **Lost Item

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, m/m, slight blood, vampirism

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Senri Shiki

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **5-scissors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got Yori, Ruka and Seiren. Feel free to put anyone next…

-----

Takuma was looking around his room. "Where is it?" The blond vampire searched his desk again. "Where did it go?"

He had them before he left for class, but upon returning to his room the item was gone. "I was going to make something for Shiki."

Outside his room Senri Shiki stood with his back against the wall as he heard Takuma speak. _'Shall I let him keep looking or show him?' _a smile came to his face as he held Takuma's item.

Sighing Takuma Ichijou headed for the door. "Shiki..Shi…ki?" His blue eyes caught the figure.

"Takuma, I was going to come in, but I wanted to hear your voice." Shiki continued to smile.

"Come in. I want to talk to you." the vampire turned and was back in his room.

The young brown haired vampire followed hands behind his back. Are you looking for something?"

"Yes…I can't find my scissors." he told him.

As Shiki stared at Takuma's back, he brought the scissors out, bringing the sharp tip to his slender lips. "Takuma are these them?"

Turning around he looked at Shiki. "Where did you find them?"

A smile spread across the young vampire's face. "I've had them all day." Shiki walked closer to his friend.

"How could you?" Blue eyes saw the steel against his lips.

"You haven't let me drink your blood in a while." Shiki dragged the tip of the scissors to Takuma's neck.

Takuma smiled. "Shiki." his hands were on his hips and shortly wrapped his arms around Shiki's slender waist bringing him closer and felt the sharp tip of the lost item against his neck cutting in.

Shiki watched the blood run down. Dropping the scissors to the floor, his tongue licked Takuma's blood and he placed his mouth on the cut.

A soft moan left Takuma's lips. "Shiki." he felt the other's fangs press against the cut.


	2. Asato Speaks Hydrogen

**Title: **Asato Speaks Hydrogen

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Takuma Ichijou

**Pairing: **Takuma/Ichijou Asato

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **10-hydrogen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…

---------

"Grandfather?" Takuma opened the door and stepped inside the huge study.

There behind the big desk was Ichijou Asato, his grandfather. If the young Ichijou was afraid of any one vampire that would be his grandfather.

"Takuma." the older aristocrat vampire smiled.

Takuma swallowed hard. The atmosphere seemed different. He knew the only reason he was even going to Cross Academy, was because of Kaname. "Grandfather." Blue eyes looked over the papers scattered about on the desk.

Asato moved a folder over a document that was in plain sight. He hoped that Takuma didn't pay attention to it. "You're looking well."

"You wanted to see me, did you not?" the blond had a bad feeling about this. "Before you start. That paper under the folder. What is it about?"

The elder vampire leaned back in his chair. He picked up the folder and set it aside. Revealing the piece of paper. "It's research. Would you like to read what I learned?" his expression seemed cold.

Takuma hesitated. Did he want to see it or not? Reluctantly he reached for the paper and he gasped. "Grandfather, you can't be serious. Kaname-sama would not approve of this." he was outraged at what he learned.

Asato stood up and walked over to his grandson. Touching his face, he turned his head towards him. "You won't tell Kaname." he showed a wicked smile. "Besides it's still being researched."

"Grandfather…Doesn't hydrogen kill humans?"

The man turned and sat down at his desk. His cold eyes never left Takuma. "Does it." was all he said.


	3. Eight Girls For Takuma

**Title: **Eight Girls For Takuma

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Takuma Ichijou

**Pairing: **Takuma/Souen Ruka

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **08. Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…I wasn't sure what to do with Ruka and Takuma, so I did my best with them.

------

'_This is getting a bit out of hand.' _Takuma thought as he was running away once again from the Day Class girls. "All right girls that's enough." he smiled.

"Ichijou-senpai." the girls squealed as they ran, but each of them suddenly stopped.

"Will you girls shut up." said the voice.

All of them clamped their mouths shut. They were quiet for a moment and then whispered. "Ruka-senpai."

Souen Ruka, her long blond hair slightly being moved by the breeze. It was getting close for the night class to start class and Ruka was irritated with these girls. "Go back to your dorms now."

"Yes, Ruka-senpai." the girls said calmly as they bowed and headed off.

"Really?" the beautiful vampire turned her gaze at Takuma. "You?"

"Thank you, Ruka." he smiled.

"I was asked to help you." she sounded disgusted. "Let's go."

Takuma followed right behind her. "Usually I have more girls chasing me."

"Your popularity must be slipping." Ruka told him.

"That's silly, but still I normally have more than eight girls chasing me." Takuma wondered.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Title: **The Truth Comes Out

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Toya Rima

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **09. The truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…

-------

The Night Class were having a little party. It was another young vampire having a birthday, so they wanted to celebrate.

Takuma drank out of his glass with red liquid, which included water and blood tablets. Scanning through everyone he noticed one vampire was missing. _'Where's Rima?' _he thought. As he turned he saw her saw her sitting on the railing close to a few steps. Picking up another glass adding water and a blood tablet, Takuma headed her way.

The beautiful young vampire sat with her right leg over her left. Her hands were palms down on the railing she sat on. Her lovely eyes were focused on others.

"Rima." said Takuma.

Toya Rima turned her. "Yes, Takuma?"

Ichijou Takuma extended his arm, offering her the other glass he had. "Here. I thought you may be thirsty." the blond sat next to her.

She took the glass from him and gave him a slight nod.

"Rima, is there something you'd like to talk about?" he sipped his drink.

Sipping her drink, she spoke. "No. I'm just looking."

Blue eyes followed her sight and Takuma smiled. "I get the feeling you're looking at someone."

She looked at the ground. "N-no." her face began to blush.

"Rima, tell me?" Takuma wanted to know.

Rima pointed her shoes up, then down. She then tapped them together. The girl hesitated and kept opening and closing her mouth. Rima wanted to say something, but didn't.

"So you do like someone and he's from the Night Class." Takuma set his glass down. "Shall I guess names or will you tell me the truth?"

She thought for a moment. "The truth is I like Shiki."

Takuma smiled. _'Next time I talk to Shiki, we must discuss something.'_


	5. A blunt Object?

**Title: **A blunt Object?

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Attack on Kaname, slight blood

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Kuran Kaname

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **04. A blunt object

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. I just love it…I love the sound of it…

--------

'_Where is Kaname?'_ he thought.

Ichijou Takuma has looked all day for Kuran Kaname, but hasn't found him. Nobody has seen him and the blond was starting to worry and his friend. _'Did grandfather do something to Kaname? I've told him that he's my friend. Everyone is worried about him.' _he thought.

Takuma heard from one classmate that he saw Kaname earlier and he was going to take a nap and that was the last he was seen. Leaning against the wall he was pondering. Blue eyes widened as a thought came to him and he opened his mouth. "His room."

Rushing down the hall, Takuma opened the double doors that belonged to the pureblood's room. "Kaname?" Blue eyes scanned the surroundings as he stepped inside and he spotted something. "KANAME!?" he yelped.

There next to the big bed on the floor laid Kaname who was starting to sit up. Blood was just drying on the side of his face. "Takuma?"

Kneeling down he checked Kaname's face. "Are you all right?" Takuma wiped his face.

"Yes." replied Kaname.

"What happened?" Takuma looked at the white shirt the pureblood wore. "Oh, your shirt is ruined."

"Someone hit me, but I'm not sure who." he said.

The aristocrat's eyes focused on something.. "Kaname." he picked it up. "Looks like you were hut with a blunt object."

"By who?" this annoyed the brown haired beauty a lot.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out." Takuma assured him.


	6. A Gun Against Takuma

**Title: **A Gun Against Takuma

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boys kissing, slight sexual situation, blood sucking

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Kiryuu Zero

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **06. gun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. I just love it…I love the sound of it…

----------

"Really, Kiryuu." came Takuma's voice as he pinned the vampire hunter against the tree.

Once silver eyes were now glowing red. Kiryuu Zero was wounded. The young man had been stabbed in the left shoulder by Ichijou's sword.

Takuma's right arm was stretched out, his hand gripped his throat as he pressed his body against Zero's. "Don't you just loathe a vampire who tops you?"

The silver haired student glared at the young vampire, his mouth opened and fangs showed. "Let me go." his right arm raised and pointed something at Takuma's temple.

"Were you the one who attacked Kaname?" Takuma's nails dug into Zero's neck. "I want to know."

Zero's blood started to ooze from the marks. "If I pull the trigger your dead."

The blond's right leg got between Zero's legs and his knee rubbed against the other's groin. "How can you do it? You look hungry." he released his hand from the neck and licked the blood. Takuma's face got closer to Zero's face and kissed him.

The kiss caught him off guard as he moaned into it. One of his fangs nipped Takuma's lower lip and their lips parted. "I wasn't near Kuran."

"Really?" Takuma kissed his neck. "I believe you and since you…" his hand moved down Zero's arm as his tongue licked the healing wound on the shoulder. "…are being such a good boy." Takuma's lips were at his ear now. "I'll let you have blood."

Zero dropped his gun as Takuma took his hand placing it behind his head. "Ichijou…" he whispered lowering his fangs and pierced the soft nape of Takuma's blood flowed into his mouth and smoothly went down his throat.

The young Ichijou felt the fangs leave his neck. "Had your fill?" he smiled with his foot on the gun.


	7. Takuma Dances With Such Grace

**Title: **Takuma Dances With SUch Grace

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Seiren

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **07. grace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. I just love it…I love the sound of it…I really didn't know what to do with Seiren…

-----

Takuma smiled as he watched the Night Class mingle with the Day Class. The Headmaster had allowed yet another dance. The blond saw as the human girls surrounded Kaname. Dreamy looks were giving him and their faces were bright red.

"Why are you smiling?" came the female voice.

Turning around, blue eyes looked at the beautiful vampire. "Seiren."

"Why are you smiling?" she repeated.

Takuma leaned against a wall holding a glass with the red liquid. "I'm enjoying everything." he sipped his drink. "What brings you over to me?"

"I can't find a human boy to dance with and at the moment Kaname-sama is busy." she paused.

"So you want to dance with me." the blond set his glass down. "Shall we dance?" he extended his hand.

Seiren took his hand and she was led to the dance floor. The lovely vampire wanted to dance with Kaname, but he was dancing with some of the Day Class girls.

Takuma spun her around and then dipped her. "Seiren, you have such grace."


	8. Ichiru Wants A Vampire Lover?

**Title:** Ichiru wants a vampire lover?

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boys kissing, slight sexual situation, blood sucking

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Kiryuu Ichiru

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **02. sake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got , Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. I just love it…I love the sound of it…I must have a thing for Takuma being in slight sexual situations with the Kiryuu twins…Why I don't know…

------

"Sigh…" Kiryuu Ichiru had snuck out of his dorm and now he walked down the street in the night.

Thud…

"Ow…" he said. Ichiru was pushed against the wall. His head was spinning. _'What's going on?' _he thought.

"You look good." said the male voice, fangs inches away from the boy's neck.

"What?" Ichiru couldn't move his body as the other pressed against him. Something in his head was saying _'You are in trouble.' _"Hey." he felt fangs pierce his neck.

"Excuse me?" came the other male voice.

The vampire removed his fangs and glared at him. "Who are you?"

"You're level E…" he brought out a sword. "I've been told to kill you."

Growling, he lunged toward the other and shortly he was dead.

Ichiru started to fall, but was caught. "Ichijou."

Takuma picked Ichiru up and carried him away. "You're drunk." he said.

Ichiru was laid on his bed. "Don't go."

The blond looked at him and bent over the silver haired boy. "This brings back memories." he laid over Ichiru now.

The blue eyed young boy looked up at him. "Kiss me."

Takuma couldn't resist. His lips claimed Ichiru's lips as his body pressed against the other's.

"Bite me." Ichiru wrapped his arms around Takuma's neck.

The blue eyed vampire kissed his neck where the level E had pierced him now and then gently pressed his fangs in. Ichiru's blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat.

"Ah…" Ichiru moaned pressing his body up against Takuma's.

Releasing his fangs, he spoke. "This really reminded me of my time with Zero, but he bit me." his tongue licked his lips.

"My head is spinning." Ichiru said. "I'm not drinking again."

Takuma licked the wound on the boy's neck. "Maybe getting drunk from sake isn't all bad." he watched the other Kiryuu twin drift off to sleep.


	9. Takuma Bugs Aidou

**Title: **Takuma bugs Aidou

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Aidou Hanabusa

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **01. Air conditioner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got Yori, Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. Sorry this chapter was so short. When it's Aidou's turn for his 10_whores I will make his chapter with Takuma better…

-----

His left hand covered his eyes as he looked out the window of his room. _'Damn it's bright.'_

"Aidou are you awake?" came a voice.

Groaning he let the heavy curtain fall and the blond vampire got back into bed. "Go away." He snapped and covered his head with his blankets.

Takuma walked inside. "Aidou…" The other blond opened the curtains.

"Takuma, close them." he snarled. "I swear are you even a vampire?"

"The girls are looking cute." his blue eyes looked out the big window.

Aidou sat up wrapping his comforter around him and looked out. "It's suppose to be hot."

"Yes, they should be around an air conditioner." Takuma said.


	10. Takuma Helps Yuuki Out

**Title: **Takuma helps Yuuki out

**By: **Sephira-san

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Character: **Ichijou Takuma

**Pairing: **Takuma/Cross Yuuki

**Theme Set: **1-Hanna's List

**Prompt: **03. Ballroom dancing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei

**A/N: **It is now time for Takuma…This is the order that I got Yori, Ruka, Seiren & Kaname. Feel free to put anyone next…Forgive me if I mention Takuma's last name a lot. Sorry this chapter was so short. This is the last chapter of Takuma's 10 pairings...Look forward to my next set...

------

She walked into the room. Nobody was there which was good, because the beautiful young girl wanted more time to practice. _'Where is he?' _

"Yuuki." came the happy voice.

"Takuma…Are you okay being out?" Cross Yuuki said.

Takuma took Yuuki's hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked taking a bow.

"Yes and thank you for the practice." she smiled. "It's because I haven't danced like this since I was little."

"Well, then shall we do some ballroom dancing?" he said.


End file.
